Engaged NOT! Ok, maybe
by clickieNE
Summary: It's been two years since Tenten left her groom at the altar. Tenten is finally a juunin! And she's been with her hot juunin boyfriend for those two years. Neji's happy so why does he get the feeling that Tenten's not? NejiTen. Slight Sasusaku, InoShika.
1. Has he asked you? Have you asked her?

**Naruto bashing and confusion. :)**

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Welcome back, Team Gai

"Welcome back, Team Gai." Tsunade said as the team screeched to a halt in front of her desk. "How was the trip back? No trouble I hope?"

"None at all! It was a breeze for us!" Gai boasted. He winked at Tsunade.

"So easy, we ran back three times faster than when we left." Lee put in. An unseen bell _ting_ed in the background as they struck their Nice Guy pose.

"And in the process leaving your teammates to come back alone!" Tsunade snapped, causing the two to jump back in terror. It was only then they noticed that they had indeed left the remainder of their team behind…yesterday.

* * *

**A day earlier…**

Tenten and Neji watched with bored amusement as comrade and sensei took off to become a pair of slowly disappearing dots on the horizon amid clouds of dust.

"Ugh…how embarrassing." Tenten muttered, shaking her head.

"Forget it, Tenten." Neji said. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "The sooner we start walking, the sooner we get back." She smiled as he started to walk, attempting to pull her with him but getting nowhere. "Tenten, what are you—," Before he could finish his sentence, Tenten closed the space between them and jumped him, causing him to lose his balance and fall backward. He lay on his back as she straddled his hips and smiled playfully at him.

"What are you doing?" His voice came out husky, anxious.

"Just something I've wanted to do since we left the Sand." She placed her hands on both sides of his face and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"Tenten! Not—here. In—middle—road…," Neji protested but couldn't get his message across as Tenten kissed him between his words.

"I don't care." She declared. And laughed as she noticed she was in the dominant position with Neji. Hyuuga Neji!...and a jounin. Ooh, that's hot!

She smiled as warm hands wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him. Neji's lips met hers again and she almost melted in the heat of his mouth. Her hands left his shoulders and threaded themselves in his long, silky hair. Forehead protectors bumped as their mouths clashed together. Everything forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"Hey! It's Tenten! And—and…Neji!"

They jumped a mile apart, both red in the face, and Neji wiping blood from his bottom lip where Tenten had bitten him.

They glared at the source of noise coming down the path to meet them. Naruto grinned at them, waving and totally unaware of what he'd just interrupted. However, the apologetic faces behind him were. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru lagged behind him.

"Tenten! Neji!" Sakura yelled cheerfully as she and Ino waved. The guys, being guys, just nodded to each other.

"Where's Lee? And Gai?" Ino asked as they continued to walk.

"They just ran off to race back to the village." Tenten said, rolling her eyes. "And to think we still have a day to get back. After coming from the Sand, too!"

"Hey! You saw Gaara?! How is he?! Still kazekage right?!"

"Is he all you ever think about?" Sasuke muttered.

"What?! What are you trying to say, huh?!" Naruto sputtered waving his fists in the air.

"Aww, isn't that cute? Naruto-chan, has a crush!" Ino squealed teasingly. Everyone laughed (actually, Sasuke smirked and Neji and Shikamaru slightly smiled) and continued to walk down the path together.

The sun was just setting, casting an orange purple glow over the trees. By then, the shinobi had reached the half-mile marker, an onsen run by a wealthy family.

"Hey! We should stay here for the night!" Ino suggested. "You know, for success on completing our missions. It'll be great. And relaxing."

It really was sounding like a great idea. And half an hour later, they found themselves bathing out in the steaming baths with only lamps for light. And the three kunoichi and four hormonal boys relaxed.

**Tenten's POV.**

"So Tenten, how are you and Neji, hm?" Sakura asked. She leaned back and stared with curious eyes. _Heh? We're fine!_

"Oh…well, we're alright."

"Really? What we walked in on today looked _wayy _better than alright." Ino said smirking. _Ohmygawd! How embarrassing…_

"So how far along are you two?"

"What? How far along?" _What are they talking about? It's not like I'm pregnant or anything…_

"Oh, come on! Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about." Sakura insisted.

"Has he proposed yet?" Ino asked me.

"Oh, no! Uhmm, nothing like that." _Why of all things would they ask me that?_

"Aww, really? What's taking him so long? I thought Hyuugas were smart." Ino tsked. "He certainly isn't being really smart right now."

"It's not like I want to get married! I mean, really, I'm happy." I smiled trying to show them that I really was.. _Fat chance._

"Don't give us that!" Sakura said, exasperated. "You two have been together for so long already! I think he should propose."

"Of course you do. So now I'm wondering, why hasn't Sasuke-kun asked proposed to you?" Ino turned the tables on Sakura.

"Pch! Who said I wanted to get married?" A now red-faced Sakura asked. She turned her back on the other two as they began to laugh. "Isn't Shikamaru a genius too? Why hasn't _he _proposed to you?"

Soon enough, a struggle ensued between Ino and Sakura. Leaving Tenten and the other women in the baths to watch in terror and amusement.

**Meanwhile**…

"I'm hungry." Naruto whined. A loud growl issued from him supporting his claims. Beside him, Shikamaru leaned back resting his head against the side of the bath edge.

"You're always complaining, Naruto. Can't you just enjoy life for once?"

"Hey! What are you talking about?! You complain just as much as I do!"

"Dobe, stop being a loudmouth."

"Ah! You, shut up!"

"You're the one being a loudmouth."

"Why can't you leave me alone?!"

"Naruto, be quiet. We're trying to relax."

"Shikamaru! You're always relaxing! What's the difference with now and all those other times you're being lazy?"

"Please, be quiet. I can't think."

"Do you always have to be such a yoga guru stuff?! It's not healthy! Working out! Training! That's what we should be doing!"

"Doesn't matter how much training you undergo. You'll never surpass my strength, Neji's skills, or Shikamaru's smarts." All three laughed—oh, excuse me, _smirked _as Naruto pulled his hair in frustration.

"Why do you guys have to be so damn cool all the freaking time?!"

"It just comes naturally, I think." Sasuke answered.

"Ugh! You guys suck! Shikamaru, you should join ANBU. Sasuke, go and get a job, lazy bum! Neji, just. just..,"

"Hmm, just what?" A smile came to Neji's lips awaiting the ambition giving loudmouth idea that was coming.

"hurry up and marry Tenten already!"

"I—..," Neji stopped short, slack-jawed as Naruto's words reached his ears. Shikamaru and Sasuke watched in anticipation for his reaction.

Neji's face grew red though everyone knew it wasn't from the steam.

"Hah! I knew it! You're scared!" Naruto taunted.

"I'm not..scared." He protested lamely.

"Think about it," Shikamaru suddenly spoke up. "You two have been together for a while now."

"She's proved herself strong and stable enough to marry into your clan." Sasuke added getting into the discussion. He referred to the fight between Tenten and Hinata during her previous engagement to Neji's cousin more than a year ago.

"What about Ino? And Sakura? And Tenten?" Neji retorted. He didn't need them talking about his private matters. Why was it always about him and Tenten?

"I know Ino talks tough. But she's not ready for that kind of commitment. And neither am I. Besides, it's too troublesome." Typical Shikamaru.

"And Sakura's great. But right now, I need to concentrate on reviving my clan. It's not all about starting a family. There are other matters to look into." Excuses, excuses.

"Hinata? Me? Married?" That's all the loudmouth had to say. They all nodded in agreement.

**Later that night…**

Neji lay on his side of the bed silently, staring out the window. It was already very late but the young group had just retired after some light consummation of alcohol and friendly bonding. Thankfully, no repetitions of that one night at Hyuuga mansion where too much drinking helped Neji make a fool of himself.

A light pressure on his bare shoulder drew his attention. Tenten had climbed into bed, hair just washed and smelling refreshingly clean. Tenten's scent overwhelmed him as she laid her head on his shoulder. He brought his arm around her pulling her close.

He loved their times like this. When it was just the two of them. They didn't have to talk, just be together. He knew he was happiest when he could just hold her. Knowing that she trusted him enough to let her guard down. Sometimes the love he felt was enough that he couldn't stop smiling and loving her.

He felt the rise and fall of her body on his. Her quiet breathing and wandering fingertips bringing warmth.

She lay her head on his chest, listening and feeling his heart as it beat and pulsed. It felt so right to her. Being in his arms, in a loving embrace. So right, so much love. She almost couldn't take it.

Both were silent as they reflected on what had been said in the baths. Both were confused. But for the moment, both were content.

"Tenten, what are you thinking?"

Fingers twined with his.

"Nothing."

Fingers stroked her long, wavy hair; unbound from their ribbons.

"I'm thinking about you."

She turned her face up to him.

Fingers began to trace his face, along the curve of his jaw, to his mouth. Slowly and gently. She ran her hand down his chest, fingertips grazing. Hands ghosted across bare skin. And not a word was spoken. Fingers fisted in her hair as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his. Hands to hips, neck to lips. And last _I love you's._

Down the hall, Shikamaru and Ino were caught in a game of chess. Even though Shikamaru was slightly intoxicated, he still managed to win each game. It helped that Ino wasn't that great a player.

"Dammit, Shika-kun! Why do you always do that to me?!" Ino yelled, outraged as he checkmated her king once again.

Shikamaru smirked.

"I love doing that to you."

"And I love doing this to you!"

With an aggressive growl, Ino pounced and attacked Shikamaru over the board. They landed on the floor beside their bed in a heap of giggles and light smooching from Ino.

Once more down the hall, Sakura watched the sky and the stars, wondering when was the last time she'd actually gotten to wonder at its beauty. Arms wrapped around her from behind and held her tightly. Sakura loved how protective Sasuke could get. Even though he was stronger than her, if it was very important to her, he'd never fight her battles for her. Or save her when she felt she could do it herself. After so many years of waiting for him, it was the happiest day of her life when he'd finally admitted that her feelings were mutual. He'd told her underneath a cherry blossom tree. Corny to him but he knew it would be her ideal dream come true. To admit his love for her under a sakura tree.

"Sasuke, doesn't the moon remind you of a cherry blossom?" Sakura asked. He glanced at the moon in confusion. After staring for quite a while he gave up.

"You're weird and I have no idea why I love you."

Sakura giggled and turned in his arms to hug him closer to her. The night he'd told her, the moon had been the only source of light. It had shone in his black hair and reflected in his just as black eyes. She'd seen her reflection in his eyes, in the moon.

"I love you too."

And out on the branch of the tree nearest the onsen, a lone figure sat contemplating his private life.

"Awww, I know everyone in there's getting their goods going on. Sick! But what about me...why couldn't Hinata have come on this mission too...?" Naruto frowned as he stared out at the same full moon Sakura and Neji had been watching. He wondered how he could show his loneliness...And an idea came to him, although pointless and stupid it was.

"AAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH." Naruto almost unsure of how to go about it. _This is it!... _"AHHHHOOOOOH...no! Wait, that's a wolf...," He frowned in deflating hopes of what to do with himself. Honestly, he didn't know at the moment.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just a reminder. Two years have passed so everyone's about nineteen or eighteen. **

**So, what did you think? Good enough to want to keep reading (and reviewing)?**

**Can't really tell where this is going but I'm definitely thinking about it a lot.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep support. :D**


	2. Change of Plans

"Welcome back everyone." Tsunade greeted the shinobi the next day. They responded with happy faces, glad to finally be home!

"Neji, Tenten, I already received a report from Gai and Lee. So you don't have to stay any longer--," the Hokage broke off as Shizune entered and handed her a sealed scroll. She scanned the one page message as the shinobi waited then rolled it back up. "Let me rephrase that. Neji, you don't have to stay. I have something to discuss with Tenten."

The couple looked at each other with confused faces as the others said their good-byes and filed out.

"Don't worry I'll stop by later tonight," She assured him with a kiss. _Hopefully whatever it is Tsunade wants to tell me won't interfere with our plans. Neji wanted to have dinner!_

When the door closed shut Tsunade's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I apologize Tenten. But you won't be seeing Neji tonight." She said, cutting to the chase.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! Why are you trying to-," Tenten exploded as her thoughts raced through her head and out her mouth. But she shut her mouth when Tsunade held up her hand to stop the torrent.

"I just received a message from your parents."

The impact of her words took a moment to register.

"My parents? But why? How?" _Last I heard from them they were in China…with the whole family._

"Yes, they're still in China. And are pleased to inform you that another new alliance with an equally strong clan has been made. By your sister."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Neji opened the fridge and glanced in at its contents, which equaled,…to nothing.

"Has no one maintained the fridge since I've been gone?" He yelled in the empty kitchen. No one answered back. He sighed and slammed the fridge shut. Apparently he'd gotten home on a day when everyone decided to sleep in. "I'm going shopping." He muttered.

And luck should have it that as soon as he'd walked around and out of the Hyuuga compound Tenten arrived from the other direction. She walked up to the great gates that suddenly seemed to loom over her with darkness although it was a bright and cloudy day.

Tenten opened the gate and walked into the main building and headed straight to Neji's living quarters. She knocked on his door once, twice, ten times! Before giving up and turning to almost walk right into Hinata.

"Hinata! Finally! Do you know where Neji is?" Tenten asked out of breath.

Hinata looked from the door to her limp hand and giggled.

"Have you been knocking all this time?" She asked.

"Yeah, you caught me. It's just that I've got to tell Neji something pretty important. I have to return home to China because my sister's getting married! New alliance thing going on, you know? So I'll be setting off tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not home right now. I don't know where he went." Hinata informed her.

Tenten's face fell as her disappointment rose. "Oh, it's alright. Thanks. I'll probably just see him later. Well, bye Hinata."

Tenten left then, head down, ignoring the looks of the few maids and residents that suddenly decided to appear. She exited the main gates quietly and stood as they closed almost as if they were shutting her away from her heart.

The sky seemed to darken to match her mood as the sun was gone and a chill wind blew through Konoha.

"Aww, what am I gonna do?" Tenten wailed miserably. She looked up at the sky as if an answer would appear to her. In a way it did.

"Lee!"

A figure perched on one of the branches of the tree beside the path. A figure clad in green spandex.

"Hello Tenten!" He saluted her cheerfully then returned his attention to the cat lying lazily at the other end of the branch.

"What are you doing Lee?"

"It's Pudding! He won't come back to me," Lee made his way to the end of the branch only to cry out in frustration as Pudding leaped to a branch higher up.

"Oh, silly! No wonder…with that ridiculous name you gave him…But anyways, Lee, I have a favor to ask you."

"Of course…Tenten! Anything…ah, for y-you," He said as he leaped up to the next branch and pulled himself up.

"Well, you see, Tsunade's given me leave for awhile. I'm going back home, I have a wedding to attend. And we're going to be settling a new alliance and you and I both know how big a deal that is. So please tell Neji…I'm really sorry…but I have to go...,"

Tenten's voice died out as a tear, and then another escaped her eyes.

Lee looked at her and without a moment's hesitation jumped down beside her and wrapped her in a warm comforting hug.

"It's okay, Tenten. If you're really sure about this and have thought this through then I support you all the way!"

"Reaally?" Tenten couldn't help but laugh at his cheerfulness. "Thanks, Lee. It's just that, I'm leaving in an hour, tonight! And I haven't even packed up yet...I have no idea when I'm coming back…,"

"Don't worry Tenten. I will take care of it!"

"I really appreciate it." Tenten smiled and pulled back. "I guess I'd better finish packing."

"Bye Tenten. And just remember, this isn't the last good-bye! We'll see each other again of course!" Lee hollered. And as he once again attempted to climb up the tree, Tenten headed home still disappointed about being unable to tell Neji herself.

And it was an hour later that she set off with a shinobi escort to the port and ship that would take her back to her home.

* * *

**Next morning**

Neji rolled over on his bed, back aching and neck straining. Something that always happened when he had a bad dream. And this dream was bad! He wiped the sweat from his brow as he thought about the nightmare.

Tenten had left.

Not just him.

But Konoha too.

What in the world would ever drive her to do such a thing? Thank goodness nothing!

Neji rolled over again and picked up his phone on his bedside table. He began to dial the number intent on telling Tenten about how ridiculously afraid he'd been about the dream.

He waited. And waited. And waited. And finally hung up.

_Why wasn't she answering?!_

Maybe she was just sleeping in and didn't hear the phone…or she woke up early to train and hadn't returned yet?

Whatever it was, he'd find out later. Instead, he got up, ate breakfast, and passed time training on one of the practice courts outside. By the time midday rolled around he was _very _restless.

He ran straight to her house.

He pounded on her door, for quite a while before finally giving up and decided maybe she really was training. However, something told him she wasn't there.

And she wasn't. Despair started to settle within his stomach like the panic of being caught in a nightmare. Again!

"Hey, Neji!"

Surprise caught him off guard so badly he'd almost lost it and fell over from nerves.

"Lee, where's Tenten?"

Lee looked at him through tired eyes and tapped his head.

"Oh! That's right! I was supposed to tell you from her. She wanted me to tell you that there's a wedding and a new alliance for her family again. So she said, and quote, "I'm really sorry…but I have to go."

A new pressure built inside his stomach that brought the coppery taste of depression to his mouth.

"What? Married?" He managed to whisper. His eyes were wide with anxiousness, sadness, disbelief and so much more!

"I'm sorry Neji. But that's what she said and what she wanted me to tell you." Lee told him firmly, placing his hands on both shoulders to make sure he understood. "Getting. Married. New. Alliance." He seemed to say in a slow, booming, monotone.

The darkness settled in his heart like the pain of a thousand needles (though he couldn't really compare as he wasn't Sasuke). Then the darkness settled across his vision startling him.

"Must…go…after…h-her..," He said before fainting.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Dear readers!**

**what do you think? yes, i know pretty long wait. but it's here now! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. :)**


End file.
